In correlation with an increasing demand for diminutive electronic devices capable of multipurpose performance, the electronic industry has seen growth in the use of flat plastic cards incorporating computer chips therein. These chip or IC cards are also commonly referred to as "smart cards" and incorporate at least one electronic component to which electrical connection must be made. Smart cards, which often have compact size and shape corresponding to conventional credit and money-access cards, also include at least one contact pad defined on a surface thereof that establishes electrical connection to the electronic components of a printed circuit board (PCB). Smart cards are particularly adapted for use in industries requiring strict billing control and convenient access to money and information. Such applications include public phones, vending machines, copy machines, laundromat machines and portable devices such as mobile phones, pagers, laptop computers and similar electronic devices. Such cards can also be used in applications relating to health services, ticketing, security access and machine controls. In this disclosure, the terms "IC card", "chip card" and "smart card" will be used interchangeably to denote integrated circuit cards of this type.
In order to effect electrical connection between a smart card and a PCB, an electrical connector or smart card reader is employed such that the connector securably accommodates the smart card therein. The connector serves as an interface between a smart card and a reading system that interprets the information contained in the card.
The art has utilized numerous electrical connectors specifically designed for use in removably connecting various types of smart cards. An illustrative example of a conventional smart card reader is provided in FIG. 1, wherein a smart card connector 10 includes a housing 12 fabricated from an insulative plastic and having a top portion 12a and a bottom portion 12b having dimensions circumscribed by a peripheral side wall 12c. Top portion 12a and bottom portion 12b together define a linear card insertion slot 14 having ingress 14a through which a smart card enters connector 10. Ingress 14a is generally sized and shaped to correspond to a smart card that is inserted therethrough.
Bottom portion 12b supports a plurality of electrical contacts 16 for electrical engagement with a contact pad of a smart card inserted thereagainst. Contacts 16 lie outwardly from a mid-section of bottom portion 12b and have tail portions 16a that extend normally relative to peripheral wall 12c. Bottom portion 12b further includes one or more securement members 18 protruding from a bottom surface thereof for alignment and securement of connector 10 with a PCB. In order to ensure sufficient termination of contacts 16 to the PCB, bottom portion 12b is positioned flush therewith.
Although the aforedescribed connector effectively establishes electrical contact between a smart card and a PCB, its use may not be desirable in configurations where conservation of materials and space is essential. The above design requires at least two housing portions wherein one portion must provide enough space for support of a requisite number of electrical contacts therein. Such configuration minimizes the amount of open space between the connector and the PCB, thereby sacrificing the ability to place additional components therebeneath. This configuration further limits the selection of card orientation during insertion thereof into the connector. Such limitations inhibit the use of the device within crowded PCB configurations, thereby contributing to increased costs associated with the manufacture of such reading devices.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a smart card connector that establishes electrical communication between a smart card and a PCB while optimizing the available PCB space for placement of multiple components thereon. It is further desirable to provide a smart card connector that implements a contact configuration so as to effect a satisfactory electrical connection and enable visualization of a proper card insertion orientation.